


W pułapce

by LeiredeMont



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Niezwykła potomkini Słońca/





	W pułapce

W pułapce

Jej oczy błyszczały stalowo, rozjaśniły się prawie nadludzkim blaskiem, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Mogła siedzieć cicho w cieniu za ojcowskim tronem z robótką na kolanach, ale nie zwiodły go te pozory skromności. Widział, jak jej czarne włosy wiją się niczym węże, a wielki tygrys leży pokornie u jej stóp.   
Dostrzegł w niej narzędzie, piękne narzędzie, które pomoże mu zadać cios smokowi i sięgnąć po koronę.  
Medea jest jak szalona bachantka, gdy kocha się z nim nocą w oliwnym gaju. Uosobieniem mściwości, gdy gładkim ruchem przecina gardło brata i sieka go na kawałki. Czułą matką, gdy na statku rodzi się ich pierwsze dziecko. A dla mieszkańców Jolkos jest obcą wiedźmą.   
Jazon obserwuje Medeę, księgi, które czyta i eliksiry, które warzy. Z coraz większą niechęcią kładzie się przy niej w małżeńskim łożu, coraz bardziej obawia się niespodziewanego ciosu ze strony kolchidzkiej księżniczki. Już wie, że śmiertelnicy niewiele mają wspólnego z bogami i że człowiek rozumny powinien schodzić im z drogi jak najszybciej.  
Oczy Medei na chwilę przygasają, gdy słucha słów Jazona. Jest teraz królem. Powinien poślubić księżniczkę. Nie, nie barbarzyńską, tylko grecką, odpowiednio wychowaną.  
Kilka tygodni później z ulgą obejmuje łagodną Kreuzę w białej sukni, delikatną, ludzką. Bogowie jednak nie pozwalają o sobie zapomnieć.  
Medea zostawia za sobą trupy Kreuzy i swoich synów, wskakuje na rydwan i opuszcza niegościnną ziemię. Mija zaskoczone oready i wznosi się coraz wyżej, wiatry rozpierzchają się na widok wyrazu jej twarzy. Znika już w obłokach; pędzi ku swojemu dziadowi – Słońcu, aby z jego rąk przyjąć nektar i ambrozję lub spłonąć.


End file.
